<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure is Out There by harrystummy28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575908">Adventure is Out There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystummy28/pseuds/harrystummy28'>harrystummy28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Married Life, No Smut, One Shot, Pain, Pixar, Sad, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Young Harry Styles, Young Harry Styles/Young Louis Tomlinson, alternative universe, based on Up, i dont even know what other tags to use for this, it's just real life being a bitch, its literally just the opening sequence of up, so its sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystummy28/pseuds/harrystummy28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry met when they were just boys, both seeking adventure. They grew up together and lived a lovely life. </p><p>(This is based on the opening sequence of Up - the Pixar movie, do with that information what you will)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventure is Out There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young Harry Styles sits transfixed with his eyes on the screen watching the story of his idol, the great explorer Charles Muntz. He watches the projection as it went through all of the explorer’s greatest expeditions, including the project he never came back from, a journey to Paradise Falls to capture the evasive monster that presides there. Harry found this absolutely fascinating, his young, undeveloped mind determined to explore the world just like his idol. </p><p>He leaves the movie theatre that day struck with glee, skipping along home, clutching his bright blue balloon, with the words “The Spirit of Adventure” plastered across it. He’s wearing pilot’s goggles as well as a helmet which was too big for his still growing head. </p><p>As Harry continues on his journey home, he passes a dilapidated, abandoned house and is startled when he hears a loud, high pitched voice coming from inside. </p><p>“Adventure is out there!” </p><p>Harry finds himself slowly moving towards the house as the voice continues. </p><p>“Look out! Mount Rushmore! Hard to Starboard! Hold together we’re almost there!”</p><p>Harry enters the old house and continues to follow the voice, entering the foyer and then the living room. </p><p>“All engines ahead full speed, rudders 18 degrees south, we got this boys!”  </p><p>As Harry rounds the corner, he sees another young boy, around the same age as himself, perhaps a year or two older. He’s dressed in beaten up brown overalls, has his bare feet out, along with a set of goggles and helmet very similar to Harry’s own. He’s sat on a cushion on the floor holding up an old tire as if it is the steering wheel to a plane.</p><p>“Winds out of the east with unlimited visibility, I see something down there I’m headed to take a look.” </p><p>Harry turns to the wall next to where he entered and is surprised when he sees old newspaper clippings tacked to the wall, all detailing the many adventures of his own idol, Charles Muntz. He was so transfixed with the wall that he failed to hear the strange kid stop his own narrations, and is shocked when he feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns around suddenly, accidentally letting go of his balloon in the process. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? This here is an exclusive club, only open to experienced explorers, not random kids with goggles and helmets,” the kid is up close to Harry, staring at him with big blue eyes, through his own goggles, “Do you have what it takes to be a part of my club, kid?” </p><p>Harry only manages to make a mumbling sound in return, but the other kid doesn’t seem to actually care, only happy to have someone to talk to. </p><p>“Well alright, you’re in, welcome to the team.” The kid puts out his hand for Harry to shake. </p><p>Harry makes no effort to offer his hand in return, only looking down at the floor. The other kid softens his expression at that. </p><p>“Hey I don’t bite.” </p><p>The kid takes off his own helmet to reveal a mop of hair, sticking out in every direction, and he also removes his goggles to reveal eyes that were bluer than Harry had originally thought. He also takes off a homemade grape soda cap pin off his own shirt and gently pins it to Harry. </p><p>“I saw where your balloon went, come on let’s go.” </p><p>The Kid turns around and starts to walk out of the room, only to rush back in.</p><p>“My name’s Louis by the way.” </p><p>Louis grabs Harry’s hand and guides him up the stairs to the attic. When they get to the top Harry spots his balloon at the other end, but the floor in between him and the balloon seems very old, and is already partially collapsed. </p><p>“Well go on” Louis doesn’t seem to mind the rickety state of the floor in front of them and pushes Harry on. Harry decides to be brave and impress his new friend Louis, only to go crashing to the floor as soon as he takes another step. </p><p>Harry’s fall landed him in the hospital, but soon enough he was back in his own bed, he had a cast but honestly it could’ve been much worse. As he’s lying in his bed, with the window open, enjoying the cool breeze, his bright blue balloon, drifts into his bedroom. Of course, this startles Harry and he jumps out of his bed and hits himself on the head with his own cast. Only a moment later a head pops up into his window. </p><p>“Hey Kid” Louis says just a bit too loudly before climbing into Harry’s room. “I wanna show you something.” </p><p>Louis pulls Harry off his bed and the pair construct a makeshift tent out of blankets and pillows. Once under the tent, Louis uses a flashlight to light up his face and whispers, “I’m about to let you in on a great secret. One I have never shown another soul. You have to swear to me, you’ll never show anyone.” </p><p>Harry nods gravely, matching Louis’ seriousness about the situation. </p><p>“Cross your heart. Now!” </p><p>Harry does. </p><p>Louis pulls out an old photo album from behind his back. </p><p>“My adventure book!” </p><p>Louis opens to the first page of the album to a picture of Charles Muntz. Harry’s expression grows into an excited grin, which prompts Louis to continue. He points at the photo and says “When I’m all grown, I’m going to South America like him. It’s like America but south.” </p><p>Louis looks up at Harry who is still smiling and he turns to the next page which is a photo of a waterfall, “I’m gonna live there, at Paradise Falls, I even stole this picture right out of a library book.” </p><p>Harry gasps, which doesn’t phase Louis at all, who only turns the page to reveal a bunch of blank pages. </p><p>“And all of these pages, well, I’m saving these for all of my adventures. I just don’t know how I’m going to get to Paradise Falls.” Louis drops his head in defeat. </p><p>Harry finally speaks, “We can go together on a blimp” </p><p>“That’s brilliant! You have to promise you’ll take me there, right now, cross your heart!” </p><p>Harry does, he crosses his heart, vowing to fulfill Louis’ wish of going to Paradise Falls. </p><p>“Good, now there’s no take backs,” Louis pauses and stares at Harry, “You know, you don’t talk much but I like you.”</p><p>Louis hops up and walks back towards the window, jumping out and leaving Harry staring at where he just was. </p><p>Harry thinks he likes Louis too. The balloon pops. </p><p>~~</p><p>Louis and Harry didn’t waste any time getting married once they were both of age, fresh out of highschool. Harry only 18 and Louis 20. Louis was held back a year due to bad grades, not that he would ever admit that he purposefully flunked because he wanted to be in the same year as Harry. </p><p>Louis had proposed to Harry when they were only 12 and 14, and Harry had of course said yes, they only had to wait 6 years to finally tie the knot. Their families didn’t mind, ever since their first meeting the pair was inseparable, it was only inevitable that they would spend the rest of their lives together. </p><p>Louis decided to buy the old house where they met as a wedding gift to Harry and after two months of fixing it up they were finally able to move in. Harry, of course, insisted that they paint the house a variety of different wild colors, ranging from pink to mint green. And they also had a nice little mailbox out front, complete with “Louis &amp; Harry” painted on the side as well as both of their handprints, a happy accident. The matching chairs by the front window was the final touch that made their house into a home.  </p><p>The two of them were always a blissful couple, they even found their own little spot at the top of a hill, where they made a monthly picnic a tradition. They would often spend the entire day up there on their spot, gazing at the clouds and pointing out what they saw. </p><p>One day in particular, they were gazing up at the clouds and Harry pointed out one which he said looked like a baby. Louis said they all looked like babies. They had just looked at each other and knew that’s what they wanted. </p><p>Of course, they couldn’t naturally conceive so they signed up for adoption multiple times. Louis was so sure they would get a baby eventually, he converted the office into a nursery, but things don’t always work out. Adoption after adoption fell through and at some point through it all Louis and Harry knew they would just have to be content with each other for some time. They would always be fine with each other. </p><p>As they had dreamed about when they were younger, Louis and Harry continued to talk about going to Paradise Falls, but they were growing up which means  more responsibility and less dreaming. They kept a jar in their living room for money, meant to save up for a trip to Paradise Falls, but life happens. They needed to buy a car, or replace a pipe, or pay a hospital bill. </p><p>But through it all they always make time for their monthly picnic or quiet reading in their matching armchairs. </p><p>Things continued on the same for most of their lives. They enjoyed each other, and loved each other more deeply each and every day. They would tie each other’s ties and read each other to sleep. They would put money in their Paradise Falls jar only to need roof repairs. They would work on their garden together and they would dance slowly in the evening moonlight. </p><p>Much like a baby, the Paradise Falls jar seemed like a broken dream. They never said so out loud, but they both knew. But they were fine, they had each other always. </p><p>One day, both Louis and Harry well past 60, Louis was gone at work and Harry was at home cleaning, he glanced at a picture of young Louis, with his goggles and unkempt hair, and he knew that he wanted to fulfill the promise he made when he was younger, he crossed his heart, after all. He bought two tickets to South Africa and planned to surprise Louis with the tickets at their monthly picnic. </p><p>Excited with his surprise Harry rushed to the top of the hill and spread out the blanket, ready to present Louis with the tickets. When Louis did not show he looked back and saw Louis struggling to reach the top. Louis continued to struggle and fell over on the side of the hill, Harry anxiously running towards him, while calling an ambulance. He would be okay. Louis had to be okay, for Harry. </p><p>Louis lay in his hospital bed, the early rays of dawn poking through his window, looking through his old adventure book. A bright blue balloon floated into his room and reached his bed. Harry walked into the room and sat at the edge of Louis’ bed, taking Louis’ hand in his own and bringing it up for a light kiss on his knuckles. </p><p>Louis closed the adventure book and handed it to Harry, who faintly smiles through tears. Louis reached up and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek and drew him in for one last kiss.<br/>
~~</p><p>Harry sits alone in a church, the very same one where he married his Louis on the happiest day of his life. Next to him, is a huge bouquet of balloons. He picks one out and walks home. </p><p>Harry walks into his house, the one he had fixed up with Louis all those years ago. He settles down in his armchair, and ties the bright blue balloon to the other. He clutches onto Louis’ adventure book and opens up to the page with the picture of Paradise Falls, “Adventure is Out there” is scribbled underneath, in Louis’s handwriting. He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes, “Yes, but living with you was the greatest adventure of all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>go yell at me on twitter if you want @harrystummy28 </p><p>I enjoy comments and kudos :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>